A Life Unlived (ANW)
Synopsis The Xs attack the market to kill Vivian, Maura and the others. Meanwhile, Aiden is still dying and Jane has to make some hard choices. Plot X leads Vivian, Veronica, Maura, Winston, Ivy, Blake and Corey to the market. Vivian tells them they won't get away with this. X tells her he will. "I'm finally going to kill your people just like I killed Mike." Maura tells him to shut up. X turns and punches her in the jaw into the snow. Marcus picks her up and whispers to stay quiet. She asks why he's just allowing this to happen. "He killed my family. I want him dead as much as you. But we need to wait for a good time." At the market, Aiden is asleep with Jane and Heath a few feet away from him. Jane says the medicine is helping but she thinks there's still a piece of the bullet in him. Heath asks what they can do. Jane says they need a surgeon. Santana calls them and they run to the front door where Santana, Connor and Kian are looking outside. They see X and his men with their group. Jane tells everyone to get ready. Kian and Katrina run to the roof with sniper rifles and tell them to stop. Vivian says let them in and cooperate. Jane asks why she would say that, but lets them in. Heath asks why they're here. X says he's going to kill someone. He then sees Aiden and asks what happened to him. Maura says bandits shot him. Jane says they were trying to get help because there may be a shard of a bullet in him. X calls Tessa, Jeff and Adim over. Adim and Jeff hold down Aiden while Tessa uses her knife and stabs Aiden in his wound, digging around. Aiden wakes up and screams. Heath goes to help him but Maura pulls him back, telling him not to. "Not yet." She mutters. Tessa pulls out the bullet shard as Aiden passes out. Jane runs to him and says she needs to treat him immediatly. Adim gets close to her and says it's hot how she knows what to do. She tells him to back off. He keeps trying until she pulls out her knife. X tells him to back away. X walks around, meeting a few people, like Blake and Sierra. He asks where Sierra's parents are. She says her family died. X asks how she survived. "I killed everyone that tried to hurt me or my friends here." She says quietly. X laughs and says he likes her. Sierra pulls out Vivian's knife, which she hid in her clothes, and stabs X in the leg. X keeps laughing, saying she's an "kick ass." He then tells Adim to take her to the camp. Vivian screams no and runs forward as Adim picks the girl up. Marcus holds Vivian back and says no. X says that someone has to pay for that. "And I'm not gonna kill a child." He gestures to Vivian and Marcus pushes her forward. X says if anyone does anything, she dies. Tessa and Jeff push her to the floor, both holding her down. Jeff holds her right hand down as X draws out his machete. "I killed Mike with this a while ago. Remember that?" He then swings and cuts into her hand. She screams as he keeps chopping. Tossing her hand, X laughs and says that was fun. Jane asks if she can work on her now. She calls Heath and says to "bring Aiden anywhere else. Find safety. Kelly isn't back yet, try finding her." Heath picks up his boyfriend and begs for him to be okay before leaving through the back exit. Adim is driving the truck through the snow, Sierra glaring at him. She looks at his pistol. He says not to look at that. Sierra sighs when Adim sees a body in the road. He stops and takes the gun and knife, leaving the car. Sierra opens the glove compartment. Adim pushes the body over and the man jumps up with a hidden blade in his arm, stabbing Adim in the chest. Adim shoves him back and gets in the car. Sierra stabs him in the neck with a boxcutter she found, leaving Adim in shock. The man opens the door and stabs Adim in the back of the head, pulling him from the truck. He asks Sierra if she's ok and she nods. "My name is Josh Phillips." Heath runs up to the gates of Davidson. Rick takes Aiden on Peter's orders and sees Kelly. Peter, Kelly and Heath are sitting in Aiden's bed, Rick at the door. Rick asks Peter if they're going to help. Peter says he isn't sure. Kelly says what he means. "This is Mister X, for Gods sake!" Rick says that's bullshit. Kelly stands and says they need to help their friends. Heath and her begin walking to the door when Peter says wait. He stands and says he's going to get a few people to help. At the market, Vivian is on the bed and wakes up. She sees her hand is gone and begins sobbing. Jane says it's okay. "We're going to kill him, okay?" Jane says. Vivian shakes her head and says, "No... he's gonna kill us." Co-Starring *Peter Zimmerman as Josh Phillips *Mike Seal as Jeff *Mandi Christine Kerr as Nadia *Ann Mahoney as Sue *Ted Huckabee as Todd Deaths *Adim Trivia *Josh Phillips is based off Paul Monroe. *The scene where Vivian's hand is chopped off is based off The Walking Dead comics. Category:A New World Category:Episodes